


Dragons Are Just Misunderstood

by pots_the_giraffe



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Damsel in Distress, Dragon Slayer!Keefe, Dragons, Kinda, Love at First Sight, M/M, but not heteronormative, fairytales - Freeform, knight in shining armor, the Matchmakers but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pots_the_giraffe/pseuds/pots_the_giraffe
Summary: Keefe Sencen was a Dragon Slayer and everybody has heard the tales; the brave Knight in Shining Armor rescued the fair maiden from a terrible beast so why hasn't Keefe found his damsel yet?Maybe just one minor (coughvery importantcough) detail was off in that statement, can you spot it?
Relationships: Keefe Sencen/Tam Song
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Dragons Are Just Misunderstood

**Author's Note:**

> So this was really fun to write so I hope you enjoy reading it! Also I apologize for all mistakes, they're all mine.

Keefe Sencen was a Dragon Slayer, a knight in shining armour just waiting for a damsel to be in distress so he can save her and then live happily ever after. Or at least that’s what was expected of him but so far he has had no particular interest in any of the girls who he has saved so far, though he must admit they were rather pretty.

Dragon Slayer’s have to train their entire lives because it is a dangerous job and one definite way to never get your Happily Ever After is by dying while saving someone. Keefe Sencen was rather good looking so whenever someone asked if he was dating anyone and he would answer, “No,” they were always plenty surprised. In the 18 years that Keefe had spent training to be a Dragon Slayer he had been on a total of three missions before _the_ one. 

_This had been Keefe’s first mission ever, he was only 15, and he was a nervous wreck because of it. His finger’s had trembled the entire time while he was putting his armor on and while putting his saddle on his ever so loyal steed that he had ever so kindly nick-named Glitterbutt after one particular incident including lots and lots of glitter, it’s a long story. Keefe remembered while sliding his sword into his scabbard he had almost nicked himself several times because he was so shaky._

_Breathing in and out slowly, Keefe had straddled his horse and bid farewell to his friends, fellow Slayers, and coaches. They had given him direct instructions on where to go so he didn’t get lost but after awhile Keefe realized he didn’t need anymore directions because dragons are **huge** , nothing anybody had told him could’ve prepared him for how vastly large dragons were and he was supposed to kill the thing! Though he must admit, the dragon was beautiful, it had bright orange and green scales covering its body and dangerously sharp teeth. After trotting a bit closer Keefe could make out a girl around his age running around, obviously trying to distract the dragon by throwing rocks and other various objects at it. If Keefe stared long enough he’d notice the girl would blink in and out sight, like a ghost maybe, but no, after studying her long dark brown hair and her beautiful teal dress (Keefe wouldn’t have known the color of the dress if his best friend and fellow Dragon Slayer’s sister hadn’t told him just a couple of nights prior after having a mini fashion show), Keefe realized that it was in fact Biana Vacker, Fitz Vacker’s younger sister and a prodigy in the art of Visual Manipulation in Accordance to One’s Self also known as disappearing at will._

_Biana looked over at him, still flickering and shouted, “Thank the Queen! They sent somebody on time for once! Now stop staring and get going Dragon Slayer Sir Keefe Sencen!” The sarcasm at the end of her statement was evident and Keefe decided to do as he was told._

_Keefe had stood there, watching the movements of the dragon, figuring out how fast it was and trying to figure out the best angle to go for like he had been taught to. After figuring that the best spot would be towards the underneath part of its tail, Keefe swung himself off of his horse before sending Glitterbutt over to Biana to get the both of them a safe distance away. He then removed one of the large sacks all Slayer’s have been taught to bring with them everywhere and proceeded to throw it in the other direction that he was going. When it landed it created a giant explosion of orange powder, though admittedly Keefe hadn’t thrown it far enough from where he was standing and had ended up with a thin layer of orange dust on him. Keefe then grabbed a net out of his bag and unsheathed his sword while taking off running towards the dragon as it turned to what had drawn his attention._

_Once underneath the dragon’s tail he stabbed upward with his sword, he walked out from under the dragon as it turned to start trying to figure what had given its tail the equivalent to a paper cut. Keefe then threw the net into the air once so it could expand and enlarge before he caught it again and proceeded to throw it over the dragon and grab out a Dragon Sedative to which he injected into the dragon._

_In the time it would take for the people to get there that worked at the Dragon Rehabilitation and Correction Center, Keefe called for Glitterbutt back who brought Biana along._

_“Well that was fun, and you guys have certainly been getting faster.” Biana had said before saying goodbye and leaving Keefe to talk with Sir and Lady Ruewen, who ran the Center._

Dragon Slayer’s did actually slay dragons once upon a time but now that had been outlawed across the globe and there were places like the one the Ruewen’s ran everywhere, where they taught Dragon’s to be more peaceful, less violent while also keeping them in a relatively safe place.

Everyone had thought, expected even, for Keefe and Biana to get together because he did save her after all and wouldn’t they be the perfect cliche? The older brother’s best friend dating his best friend’s younger sister, but no, neither had any interest in the other, or maybe Biana had liked him once but it was one sided and nothing came of it. Even if they did like each other, Keefe was more than sure Fitz would kill him for dating his little sis.

Keefe’s next mission was when he was almost 17 and was still single, though no one questioned it too hard, he was still young.

Another odd thing was how the missions were divided amongst the Slayer’s; a certain group of a particular type of soothsayer who specialized in seeing possible romantic relationships would determine who would go on what mission that would have the maximum result in resulting in a relationship, these people called themselves Matchmakers.

 _Keefe had gone about it the same way as he the first time, because it was the easiest way after all. This time the dragon had been a bright pink, almost blindingly so. The girl had black hair that reached the middle of her back and the ends seemed to be dipped in silver. The girl was currently controlling nearby water to distract the dragon and Keefe realized that he’d heard of this girl. She was commonly referred to as the Harbinger of Downpour because she was a manipulator of liquids, a powerful type of sorcery and was well outcast for the many places she has flooded, her name was Linh Song._  
The rest of the mission had gone rather well except for the fact that throughout the process of sedating the dragon Lady Song had been constantly yelling to not hurt it, which of course he wouldn’t.

What had become of Lady Song, no one knew, she had just disappeared that day after concluding that the dragon was safe, it was almost seemingly like she walked into a shadow and simply vanished.

_Keefe had gotten his third mission sooner than he had expected, only having just turned 18. Keefe had armored and straddled up like always yet when he had arrived, the dragon, a bright blue in cooler, had already been seemingly put to sleep and had been laying next to a girl who was petting the dragon. The girl had blonde hair that reached the middle of her back and was whispering things to the dragon. Keefe immediately recognized the girl as Sophie Foster, an creature whisperer and adoptive daughter of the Ruewen’s. Keefe knew her because sometimes she’d come around to the Dragon Slayer’s base to make sure they were following the Dragon Safety Code and the code was not about how to be safe when dealing with dragons, no it was about making sure the dragon was kept safe.._

_As if she had felt Keefe, she looked up from where she was sitting with a smug grin and called out as she continued petting the dragon, “You are no longer of need in these areas, you may go back now, my parents are already on the way!”_

_Keefe must admit that she was pretty but her constant smugness annoyed him so he couldn’t but wonder why the Matchmakers had thought it a good idea to send him to save her because the last time they had met they had almost dueled._

Keefe was now nearing 24 and was still yet to have a long term relationship and people were wondering why and after how long it had been since his last mission Keefe was wondering too. 

Keefe got his next mission at almost 25 years old but despite how long it had been since his last mission he was still at the top of his game.

When Keefe arrived he noticed the dragon first, a vibrant purple one this time, but what caught his attention most was the person being attacked. They were obviously not female, or at least Keefe hoped not, he hated accidentally misgendering people. The person had black hair and silver dipped bangs that Keefe remembers seeing only once before but on a different person. The person seemed to walk into a shadow and would reappear in a shadow halfway across the field.

The person must have been a Shadow Master, a rather rare sorcery if Keefe recalled correctly. 

Keefe proceeded to go through the process of sedating the dragon, this time the colorful explosion was a pretty blue instead of the normal orange.

Once Keefe was finished he brought his attention to the other person to actually look them over because he still had no clue who they were though he was mostly expecting them to have disappeared.

The guy, shockingly still there, was actually watching him and looked away when Keefe made eye contact, Keefe determined that the person was a him though he wasn’t completely sure. Keefe was only confused as to why the Matchmakers had thought to send him because most of the time the girl Dragon Slayers dealt with the guys and the opposite was true for the guy Dragon Slayers, Keefe decided he didn’t really mind because the guy was quite attractive, in Keefe’s opinion at least. The guy was wearing all black and Keefe took a minute to consider how he wasn’t overheating.

“Hey, I’m Keefe I was the Dragon Slayer called in to come and help,” Keefe felt quite stupid because obviously he was a Dragon Slayer but continued anyway, “I just wanted to check in and see how you were doing?”

The guy looked a little shocked at first but then said, “So you’re the guy who saved my sister? I’m Tam by the way and I’m doing just fine.”

“Wait who was yo- oh nevermind. You’re Tam Song?” Keefe said though it was obvious now that he had figured it out because Biana had two brothers and this guy was neither of them and Sophie didn’t have any brothers.

“Yeah, why? You don’t have a problem with my sister do you? She said you were a nice guy but you did also rescue her from a dragon so…”

Keefe shook his head almost violently, “No. No, it’s just I think the Matchmakers finally got it right.”

“Who got what right?” Tam asked.

“Oh nobody, I was just wondering if you, maybe wanted to go on a date with me sometime.”

It was safe to say that from that day on nobody questioned why Keefe never dated any of the girls he saved.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to talk, you can find me on [tumblr](http://heartinacoffin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
